The present invention relates generally to novelty cards, particularly to devices for lighting novelty cards, and specifically to portable, hand held novelty card lighting devices for novelty cards such as holograms.
Having a hologram is one thing--being able to see it is another. A hologram by its very nature presents a rather dark image, although the details of a hologram may be viewed in direct sunlight, or by shining a strong light directly upon the hologram at a forty-five degree angle. Even a novelty card, especially when in a plastic wrap or envelope, may reflect light cast from overhead and hence be difficult to see.
The presentation of a hologram image is sensitive to at least two factors: the angle of light impinging upon the hologram and the angle from which the hologram card is being viewed. For example, retail stores specializing in selling holograms take care to accurately direct ceiling lights at the proper angle relative to the holograms on display on the walls. However, even with such lighting arrangements, the hologram image may appear to be two-dimensional, out of focus, or disappear from view unless the customer stops immediately in front of the hologram. Further, the three-dimensional image may not be perceptible to the child, who are then lifted by their parents to view the hologram from the proper angle, or to the taller customer who must then bend down to the proper viewing angle.